


Stargazing

by aerysse



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Kamilah X MC, bloodbound, kamilah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerysse/pseuds/aerysse
Summary: In a world full of barriers and extraordinaries, Kamilah and Amy's love transcends all boundaries. The stars are witnesses of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**KAMILAH**

“Kamilah, do you see the stars?”

I looked up at you to see that you were sitting outside our tent, gazing upwards with your eyes wide open in delight. The bright and soft white light of the moon illuminated the darkness outside, and you seemed to be glowing because of it.

“Look at them. Come here!” you said, your voice full of excitement. I sighed and smiled. The blanket I knitted was the closest thing that could give you warmth, so I took it with me and got up.

As I stepped outside our tent, the cold air welcomed my skin as it breezed past me. I wasn’t sure if you liked chilly air, but I didn’t want you to get cold and sick, so I draped you with the knitted blanket I brought.

“Sit next to me,” you requested, and I did so.

I still remember how I felt that night—calm and comfortable. I still remember the wind that swayed past us, and how you smelled like summer and a garden full of flowers.

“Why aren’t you looking at the stars?” you asked.

“I have seen them for at least a hundred times now.” I replied.

“But Kami,” you argued. “Just stop and stare for a while, then look at them. They are beautiful and they are the witnesses to so many things that happened here on Earth.”

“I have thought about that at least a hundred times now, too.”

That was the truth. Two thousand years on Earth makes you try and repeat a lot of things. Makes you realize a lot of things. But you weren’t two thousand years old then—you were 22, and I thought that you were still in the top of the rollercoaster in life. So, I took back what I said.

 “But you know what? I have never thought there would be a time where I would be sitting here with someone. With you.”

You looked at me at that moment, a smile slowly forming on your lips. A smile I’d never forget. Not in a thousand years.

You held my hand and put your head on my shoulder, and in between our shared warmth I could hear the patterns of your breathing and the beats of your heart.

“I love you, Kamilah.”

For the first time in so many years, I felt that feeling again; where my heart almost refused to beat for a second, and then just like an indecisive fool, it started beating so fast, drumming and pounding on my chest.

I didn’t know why I felt that way. You said it in a calm manner, in a way that it could lull me to sleep, in a way that a whisper of it could comfort my frights and fears.

But I was a fool then. I was scared, because I know one day it will all be over. I thought it would be wise to deny what I felt for you. So, I didn’t say it back, even if my heart was begging to.

“Oops, I’m sorry.” You let out a chuckle. “I think I surprised you.’

“You did n-”

“I can feel your heart beat, you know.” You squeezed my hand and rubbed your thumb against mine.

Two thousand years old, and I was scared. Two thousand years old, and I didn’t want to lose. Two thousand years old, yet I never realized that losing something is better than never having anything at all.

“Do you believe in reincarnation, Kami?” you asked out of the blue.

Out of all the questions, you knew all the ones that could make me ponder things. You knew all the ones that could make me think back.

But I don’t answer, again.

“In my next life, I want to remember everything. I want to remember this day. I want to go here again. And I want to find you here again. I hope you would be waiting for me, Kami.” You said. Your voice was low yet certain, and I hope that what you said will be the truth.

“And what if you won’t be reincarnated here, again?” I asked.

You looked at me, and then the stars, and then me again. Your eyes were soft and deep. The type of brown that I could be lost in forever.

“And then, maybe up in the heavens, I would be one of those.” You point to the stars. “And if that happens, then I will be the one who would be waiting for you.”

\--

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**3 rd POV**

_A hundred years flew by so fast, Amy. And yet I still don’t know which one of us is waiting for the other._

Kamilah Sayeed never failed to visit this place in the same date for almost eighty years. Ever since Amy’s been gone.

_I never knew that you’d be gone so fast._

Her straight brown hair swayed with the wind as the bonfire beside her cackled.

_You were gone so young, and I wish I never held back the first time I wanted to say I love you._

The sound of her pen on paper was the only thing that you can make of her. She is calm and still and no longer cold.

_But maybe there really are things one can never take back. There are no do-overs for me, I know._

The bushes brushed against each other, and the mountainous terrain was whispering sounds of sleep and serenity.

_I still love you, Amy._

Kamilah looked up at the sky again, hoping to remember what the stars looked like back then. Hoping that she’d see a new, unfamiliar one somewhere between the specks of light so far away.

_I hope we are both watching each other. I’m still waiting._

She stopped writing after those words flowed out of her. It was enough. She put it carefully on the fire.

Every year, for eighty years, she made a point to write out small things she wanted to say to the one she loved the most, and then burn it. _Maybe the smoke will send my love to her. Maybe the fire’s heat would remind the universe that I’m still here waiting for her._

After that letter burning, Kamilah got up and took her things with her, as there is no use in staying there for long. Straying away from the path, her eyes were just starting to adjust to the darkness of the place. She had no means of light with her, but she is fine with it. Down the terrain, Kamilah could make out the lights of the civilized world, and she was ready to walk away from that place.

But she didn’t.

“I’ve been looking for you.”

A voice so familiar. A smell she can never forget. Kamilah turned around slowly, imagining that her mind was playing tricks on her.

And it wasn’t.

There she was. The soft glow of the moon illuminated her, and she looks as if she was glowing. There was a smile on her face, the kind of smile that Kamilah would never forget. And even though her hair was now platinum, different from the waves of brown before, Kamilah could never forget how her face looked like a hundred years ago.

It was almost like she just came back from somewhere else after a hundred years.

“Amy?” Kamilah said in uncertainty.

The girl smiled.

“I told you. I would remember, Kami. I’m glad you didn’t forget.”

Miracles. Some say it’s just a lucky happenstance. Some believe firmly in it. For Kamilah, she thought that miracles never even existed. Everything that happened in this world is made by hard work, not miracles.

But she doesn’t have an explanation for this, except _miracles_.

“There are still do-overs for you, Kami. The stars are witnesses to what happened a hundred years ago and now. I hope you will know what to say.” Amy said. Kamilah closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Amy stepped closer to her.

When her eyes opened, it was glistening with tears.

Kamilah didn’t know it was possible, for her to come back. But then again, in a world where there are vampires like her, so much more supernatural and extraordinary can happen. This is just one of them.

“I love you, Kamilah.”

But the only extraordinary thing that Kamilah needed was _her_.

“I love you too, Amy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this story! :) Lmk your thoughts :)  
> If you liked this story then feel free to share, comment, or leave a kudos. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked what I wrote! If you did, please leave a kudos or a comment! I really appreciate it! :)  
> I have two more Kamilah x MC works so check my profile out to read them :) You are free to share my works to other sites (and please do so :D) or repost them, as long as you credit me or put a source. Thank you for reading!!! :)


End file.
